The Evaluation
by hopetess
Summary: The Americans have come calling. The Wizardering World of Britian had better watch out.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

 _Dear Wizarding Britain,_

 _It has come to our attention that the loss of life is on an all-time high. We at MACUSA are concerned. We will be sending a representative from the office of the International Affairs. The representative will be spending two weeks with the Light, Dark, and The Ministry Factions to see what the situation regarding are concerns. After that time it will be determined if we should help and at which time which faction will be getting our support. If our represented is harmed in any way it will be seen as act of war. We will leave the decision up to you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _President Faraday_

 _President of MACUSA_

 _Magic Congress of the United States of America_

TETETETTETETETETETET

Dumbledore looked at the letter in his hands. He knew that it was one of many. There was no way out of it. He also knew that having MACUSA on his side would be the best allies.

He knows that when the Americans get involved in a war it end very quickly. They never play around. He has to look at Hogwarts motto _{Draco Dormiens nunquam Titillandus}_ {Never tickle a sleeping Dragon}. That was America a sleeping dragon. 'We just had to make it look at us.' Dumbledore thought to himself.

TETETETETETETETTETETETETET

Fudge looked at the letter, but the only thing that he could think was 'well let's just hope this goes well'. Then his door opened only to find his under-secretary Madam Umbridge. He quickly hid the letter from her, because he knew that if she read it there would be no knowing what the women would do. This was one of the times he really didn`t need her scheming behind his back not this time.

The thing was the Umbridge knew that he had gotten a letter from the Americans, and was hoping to be able to read it. She knew that if she could get the Americans to think that same way she did. She would not only have Britain in her hands but America as well.

Not that it would ever happen, but she did not know that. Yet.

TETETETETETETETETETETETE

Voldemort was reading the letter for the 3rd time. He could remember when the American muggle government joined the war during WW2. The war did not last very long after that. He knew that if the muggles where that ruthless what did that say about their magical side.

He had to let Lucius know that he and his family would be housing the representative. He could not miss this chance to have the Americans joining his side. He just hoping that Malfoy heir kept his mouth shut. He has lost many Alliances because of his mouth, and he would kill the brat if he ruined this for the Dark Faction.

 **I have had this story on my mind for a while. My husband and I talked the story out to help me with the plot.**

 **If there is anything you think is stupid. I really do not care. This story is something that my husband and I will be writing together.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Hopetess**


	2. Chapter 2

Minister Fudge was waiting in the flue room for the representative to arrive. He had no idea what to expect. He was hoping it is going to be someone that he could easily give the run around. The flue activated letting out a man that could be a younger more handsome and much more terrifying Severus Snape. He had short black hair about an inch long on the top but shaved on the bottom. He is 6 feet 5 inches tall. He had no fat on him at all just pure muscles. Just by looking at his arms he looked like he could and would break a person in half if he so choice. The way he eyed the room he was looking for any and all dangers. In the way that only old soldiers or warriors did. It was very unnerving. 'I hope I never get on his bad side.' Fudge thought to himself. It could be bad for his health. The man waited for a moment then tossed something in the fire.

The flue activated again and a women came out was not what he was expected. She was beautiful. With her dark burgundy red hair it was in a loose but much kept bun, her green eyes had a gold ring around the iris making them very piercing like she was looking into your soul. She has a body that most women would kill for she was about 5 feet 6 inches tall. That was not counting her 3 inch heels. He had to look up at her. Something he did not like one bit.

As soon as they look at him he just knows that he will not be able to fool them at all. He had to try at least.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic I am Minister Cornelius Fudge. I hope you can have a wonderful experience here." Fudge told them. He started to breakout in a sweet when they just looked at him for a moment.

The women dipped her head at the Minister "I am Rebekah Gaunt Assistant Director of International Affairs. This is my escort Kenneth Gaunt. It is wonderful to be here. Why do we not go to some place a little more privet to speak?" The women they know now as Rebekah told/asked the Minister.

"Yes, yes of course this way please." Fudge said while leading the pair to his office. It was the most secure place to talk anyways.

What they did not know was that a member of each faction had heard the introduction of the two. They both knew that they had to get the information back to their respective leaders.

* * *

Light Faction

The Order of the Phoenix sat in the kitchen of the Black townhouse waiting for their leader to start the meeting. "All right let us begin. Does anyone have anything new news to share?" Tonks perked up at that and said "yes I have some news." They all looked at Tonks for her to relay the information to them.

"I was on my way to the Flue room to go out after my shift. I saw the Minister waiting for someone to arrive. I decided to stay and see who was so important that the Minister himself would be waiting for. The flue then activated the person looked like he has to be the bastard son of Snape, but better looking." At that point everyone looked at Snape who just raised an eyebrow then looked back at Tonks. "Anyways he has short black hair, black eyes, about 6 feet 5 inches tall. He was looking around the room like Moody dose. He tossed something in the fire then the flue activated again a beautiful women came out she has dark red hair, green eyes with gold ring around the iris. She was about 5 feet 6 inches tall, and that is without her 3 inch heels. She them introduced herself as Rebekah Gaunt Assistant Director of International Affair, and he is Kenneth Gaunt her escort. She said something to Fudge then they started to walk away. To Fudges office I think." Tonks falls back in her chair after she told her information.

There was silence in the Kitchen before everyone was talking at once. There was a loud bang that made everyone look at Dumbledore.

"Miss Tonks are you sure that is the name you heard." Dumbledore asked in a slit panic voice. "Yes why?" Tonks asked with a tilt of her head. "That is the maiden name of Voldemort mother's family." Then there was silence again in the small kitchen.

* * *

Dark Faction

Lucius knew that he had to get to his Lord as fast as possible. As he made his way into Riddle Manor he just hoped that the meeting would end with him still breathing.

He knocks on the Dark Lords office door. He waited until he was called in. "Lucius what has you coming when not called?" Voldemort said with a slit hissing in his voice.

"I am sorry to invade your time my Lord, but I thought that you would likr to know what I had overheard at the Ministry tonight." Lucius was kneeling in front of his Lords desk. "Very well Lucius. You may stand."

"I was on my way to the flue room to head home when I noticed the Minister Fudge was waiting there. He would never do such a thing. He would only do that if it was imperative. I waited a few moments. The flue activated and a man who held a striking resemblance to Severus. He was young with short black hair, black eyes; very strong build about 6 feet 5 inches tall. He was looking around the room as if he was looking for a threat. He then throws something in the fire a moment latter a stunning woman came out. She has dark burgundy red hair, green eyes with a gold ring around the iris, she is about 5 feet 6 inches tall not counting the 3 inch heels she was sporting. The Minister welcomed them, but they just stared at him for a minute. The women then introduced them as Rebekah Gaunt Assistant Director of International Affair, and he is Kenneth Gaunt her escort. She then told the Minister that they should go somewhere more privet. The Minister led them away to his office." Lucius was happy he was able top tell his Lord everything. He then looked up at his Lord as he had not been looking at him as he told him (the Dark Lord) his news.

"Thank you for informing me Lucius. Find everything you can on the two. You may leave" The Dark Lord told Lucius 'Well this is going to be an interesting evolution.' Voldemort thought to himself. "Yes, my Lord" Lucius said with a bow then turned and left.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think. Be nice please. I write for enjoyment not to win anything.**

 **Hopetess.**


	3. Chapter 3

The two representatives and their daughter from America were waiting for the contacts from the Order to arrive. They were waiting for them at Gringotts Bank. The meeting was set up for 3:00 PM Rebekah, Kenneth and their daughter have been waiting for 10 minutes, it was now 3:10 PM they were not very impressed with them so far. Rebekah was writing this done in her tablet with an air of disappointment with a shake of her head.

The Goblins are aware and watching the three. Even they knew why the two where here, and whom they were waiting for. If the Order did not get there acted together, they were not going to get the Americans on there side. The Goblins notice the Order was late. The woman then shakes her head in disappointment as she wrote in her notebook looking thing.

After waiting for another 5 minutes. The Order finally arrived. The two were even more disappointed at what they were seeing in front of them. They see a dark skin man walking in with a girl that has pink hair. A girl that tripped over her own feet, and she was just walking on the flat surface. If it had not been for the dark skin man that caught her. Never the less the two were looking over everyone in the bank looking for the two representatives they were there to pick up. As soon as the pink haired girl saw them, she indicates to her companion, and starts to walk towards them.

TETETETETETETETETETE

Earlier that day at an Order meeting.

"I received this letter this morning" He holds up the letter "from the two representatives that will be starting their observations of us starting at 3 PM today. I would like it if two people here to go and get them." Dumbledore told the Order.

Molly Weasley asked "Where are we supposed to meet up with these people?" She said with the most unwelcomeness she could. Which is a lot. She really did not want to have her children near anyone who she thinks is unworthy. Which you will find is about everyone that dose not just do everything she says or is not Dumbledore. (AN I really do not like Molly or the way she treats Harry and Sirius.)

Dumbledore looked at Molly hoping that she did not cost him the Americans. He knew that it would be ether her or the Granger girl that could cost him and the Light if they did not mind what came out of their mouths in front of the representatives. He answered her anyways "they will be waiting for their contacts in the lobby of Gringotts Bank at 3:00 PM." He felt a headache by the look on Molly's face. He had no clue as to why. He really did not have the time in thinking about it. He had more important things on his plate right now.

"Who would like to go and meet up with the two?" Dumbledore asked the room at large. When no one moved he sighed then looked around. "Miss Tonks, Kingsley would you go and get the two?' Dumbledore asked/ordered. At this point everyone in the room knew that was an order. The two just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Of course, Albus." Kingsley said while looking at his watch and seeing the time was 2:30 PM. He went to stand up only for Molly to get in his way. Not sure why. "Albus I do not want these people near this house. The Americans have no right to come here to evaluate us." Molly said with her hands on her hips.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. While closing his eyes for a moment. He finally looked at Molly she had a smug smile on her face. He was so hoping he would not have to say this, but it looks like he will have not choice. "Molly if you do not like this then you can leave. This is one Alliance in the war that you or anyone elates is going to lose for me. I hate to say this but, you are one of the main reasons we do not have may people joining the Order."

Molly smug smile was gone in its place was a look of shock. "What! Why?" Her screeching went up a notch.

Everyone in the Order were trying to not look at her. Not out of guilt but out of laughter. They have been waiting for someone to tell her that. Snape on the other hand was looking at her with no remorse on his face as he opened his mouth to say what people in the Kitchen have wanted to say for a long while.

"Well for one you belittle everyone. Not everyone is your weak-willed children or husband. No one wants to join the Order if they have to deal with you daily. I have had to hear you screeching far too much as it is. It is no wander that your elder children want nothing to do with you. You are pushy, and closed minded, and if you do not stop, we will lose this war. I can guaranty that the Dark will try everything to get the Americans to join their side. Because if it did not miss your notice or if it did. You would know that every war that the Americans have joined that side have almost always wins. Do you know what the Americans are called?"

"No, what?" Molly asked in a small voice.

Snape sneers at her but answers her anyway. "They call them the Sleeping Dragons." He pauses. "The got that name because they only take action when they are ether attacked or something or someone has been annoying them. There was a Muggle war in the 1940's they did not join until they were attacked. After that they joined with the British Muggle side and had the victory in a matter of a few years. So next time you open your mouth think before you speak. If you screw this up and we lose this opportunity, and they join the Dark I will not be staying in the country. I will be long gone before they come and take over." By the time Snape finished he was breathing hard. He sat back in his seat finished with what he had to say.

By this point Kingsley looked back down at his watch to see it was almost 3 PM. "Tonks if we do not leave, we will be late." With that Tonks and Kingsley leave to get the Americans.

TETETETETETETETETETTETETETEETETETETETETETETE

Rebekah and Kenneth watch as the two come towards them. Kenneth remembers the pink haired girl as one of the people that he saw when they first came into the Ministry building the day before. Kenneth puts his hand behind him to signal their daughter Kathryn to get her stuff ready to leave.

The two stops in front of them and introduce themselves. "I'm Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is my partner Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks glared at Kingsley at the point when it got her name, but let it go for now. They had more important thinks right know, but latter they would have words.

"I'm Rebekah Gaunt Assistant Director of International Affairs. This is my husband Kenneth" Then says, "and our daughter Kathryn." Rebekah motioned from behind her, and a beautiful girl almost as tall as her father walks out from behind her.

The girl has her father's eyes a deep dark brown, her hair was dark brown almost black but some red when the light hit it just right. She will be turning heads when she got older just like her parents already do.

The from the Order just looked at the girl with a looking awe. They could not wait for Snape to see the father let along the daughter. It was like looking at the Snape's son had a child with a younger Lily Potter.

Kingsley shock his head to get back on track. "If you are ready to go, we will be port-keying to headquarters."

"Yes of course." Rebekah said while turning to her daughter "Kathryn are you ready?" "Yea mom." "Good." Rebekah turned back to Kingsley and said, "All right let's go."

Kingsley then pulled out a rope it was long enough for everyone to hold. He was just grateful that it was made to be longer then they needed. The port-key activated and they were gone.

All the while never seeing a small rat watching everything that was going on between the five people that just left.

To be continued.

* * *

I was hoping to get this out before this, but life sometimes get in the way. I hope you will stay with me. Like I told you my husband have been helping me write so I want to give him some credit.

Hopetess and ScorpioSpade999.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry that I have not written in a while, but I have hit a bit of a roadblock. I just want people to know that I write for no one elite's enjoyment then myself. I just have to say that if you do not like what I write please do not read, I put this on FanFiction because I can.**

 **I have read some works that have spelling and grammar errors, but I have never made them feel like SHIT. I have been made to feel. You want to help with my spelling and grammar more power to you. Just let me know.**

* * *

As soon as the portkey arrives Rebekah and Kenneth push Kathryn behind their backs. In case there is an unknown threat. The two get a good look around they see that they are in a sitting room when an older man with a long beard enters the room. He must be the Headmaster Dumbledore the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

The Headmaster then starts to introduce himself. "I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It is wonderful to finally meet you." The Headmaster puts his hand out to shake their hands.

Kenneth puts himself in front of his wife and daughter to start his own introduction. "I am Kenneth Gaunt heir to the Gaunt family." He motions to his wife. "My wife Rebekah Assistant Director of International Affairs". Kenneth them moves to side and shows his daughter. "This is our daughter Kathryn."

The Headmaster looks at the three in front of him. He can honestly say that he cannot see any of the Gaunt blood in either Father or Daughter. It is like they are from two different families. Maybe they are he may never know. Well he could ask but that would be just a little rude of him. Maybe when they knew each other a little more.

"It is wonderful to have you here. Why do we not go into the kitchen, I will introduce you to some of the Order?" Dumbledore said to them.

"That would be wonderful Headmaster Dumbledore." Rebekah answered.

The small family fallowed behind the Headmaster into the large kitchen. Where a group of 5 people were waiting for them. As soon as Dumbledore made it in the noise stopped. No one wanted to be the first to say anything. In a little fear of what would happen. Which was just stupid in the minds of the new arrivals.

Dumbledore either did not notice or care because he started talking/introducing the small family to the room. "Everyone I would like to introduce the American representatives Kenneth Rebekah, and their daughter Kathryn." He got out from in front of them, so the small group could get the first good look of them. Let me tell you that they are taken back at the look of them. Some of them looked at Snape them back at Kenneth a few times.

Severus himself was having a hard time from looking away from them himself. More importantly at the daughter well her and her father. Severus knew that this man could not be his son. For one he is to old, and another their daughter is too old she must be at least 15 years old. The same age as most of the kids that live in this house. 'Could there be a Prince line in America? I must find out. I could have family out there.' Severus thought to himself.

Dumbledore then starts his instructed of everyone in the Order, or everyone that is in the kitchen. The whole Order where coming later. "I would like to everyone stand and introduce themselves to them."

An older man with balding red-haired gets up and starts "I am Arthur Weasley my wife Molly." He motions to a plump red-haired witch. He then sits back down. Rebekah and Kenneth nodded their heads at him in response but said nothing.

The next one to get up is a dark hair man with dark eyes. "I am Potions Master Severus Snape." There was nothing elates to say. They hear the girl Kathryn gasp and moves in front of her parents toward Snape. Severus looks at her. She looks at him with awe in her eyes. He has never been looked at that way before it is making him a little uncomfortable. "My apologies it is just that I have admired your work since I read your book. To meet you is wonderful. May we talk later?" Kathryn asks him. Severus nodded his head "Of course." "Thank you." Kathryn says moves back to her parents. 'At least this one has manners.' Severus thought to himself.

Everyone in the kitchen looks at the girl like she is crazy, but they let it go for now that is.

A tired looking man got up "I am Ramus Lupin." He sits back down. The next person is the man in the back he has light gray eyes "I am Sirius Black I own this house. Do try not to wake my mother she can get very loud when she screams." Kenneth looks at him. "We will keep that in mind thank you."

"Now that is out of the way Molly why don't you show them to their rooms." The Headmaster tells her. "Of course, Headmaster." She then walks out of the room with the three representatives following her. "Dinner will be in a few hours I will call you when it is done." Molly tells them as she shows them their room.

*****TIME SKIP*****

(Dinner)

There was a knock on the door. Kenneth went to open it. He blocked the doorway. In front of him was a tallish boy with red hair as the couple from the kitchen. "Mum said dinner was ready." The red head said. "Very well we will be done in a few minutes." Kenneth said closing the door in the boy's face while he was trying but falling to investigate into the room.

When the three made it into the kitchen they saw four red heads. They assume are the children of the red headed couple. Also, a girl with fuzzy hair, a boy with dark hair and green eyes. They all look at them in turn.

Molly them motions them to set. Rebekah and Kenneth set on both sides of Kathryn. They did not like the way some on the people were looking at their daughter.

After dinner Molly started to herd the children out of the kitchen. They were about to have an Order meeting. She looks to Kathryn and says, "Why don't you go with the rest of the children?" The way she said it just rubbed Rebekah the wrong way.

Rebekah puts her hand on Kathryn`s knee so that she knew not to go anywhere. Not that Kathryn was going to leave. While not without her parent's approval. "She will not be going anywhere."

"Now Dear I think that she needs to go with the other children. This is not for a child to know about." Molly told Rebekah in a voice that sounded like she was talking to a stupid child.

"I think I can determine if it is something that she needs to know. Not you." Rebekah looks at her with a look of contempt.

"That may be but I want her out of this kitchen so we may have a meeting. She does not need to hear what is going to said. It is not something you tell a child. So, I think she needs to go.  
Molly then points at the door.

Rebekah looks at her with annoyance. "Is she your child?" "Well no…" Molly was cut off. "If she is not your child them, I think that I have more of a say in what she hears and sees not you. It would be in your best interest to mind your own business." Rebekah told her very bluntly.

Kathryn then turns to her Mother "Mom." "Yes." "I have no interest in the meeting. I have work to do." "All right if you're sure." "I`m sure." "All right. Go into the setting room where we came in. We will get you when we are gone here. All right." "Ya, sure." Kathryn the looks at Sirius.  
Mister Black may I please see your Library?" Sirius turns to her. "Why would you need to go there?" "Just some research I am doing." Sirius looks at her parents. They give him a nod. Saying the it is ok with them. "Sure, just don't take anything out." "I won't. Thank you, Mister Black." Kathryn nodes her head at Sirius then walks out of the kitchen.

To be continued.

* * *

 **Sorry that it has taken me so long, but I was having a hard time with how to write dinner and what happens after. Please review, and tell me your thoughts. I will try to have another chapter posted soon.**

 **Love**

 **Hopetess**


End file.
